


He Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

by an_oblivious_storm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, kinda ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_oblivious_storm/pseuds/an_oblivious_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a nightmare, but all he needs is Steve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

Tendrils of light begin to curl into the edges of Steve's consciousness as he slowly wakes to the jarring sound of whines coming from the next room. He squints, trying to work out the source of the noise, now also hearing laboured breathing. When a thump and a mangled scream emanate from within, Steve jumps up from his bed with a sudden realisation; Bucky.

 

Steve runs to the hall and knocks on Bucky's door, knowing from experience that he wouldn't be able to talk in the midst of a panic attack or nightmare, and enters. He sees Bucky curled up on the bed, sheets tangled at the bottom, exposing his naked torso and sweatpant-clad legs. Steve slowly approaches the bed, careful not to move too quickly in fear of Bucky thinking that he is a threat, an instinct that HYDRA instilled in the Winter Soldier. Steve notes the shallow, fast breaths coming from the man on the bed, along with jerked movements of his arms and legs, and low chatters in varied languages. Steve gently presses on Bucky's shoulder to wake him, whilst saying " **Hey, Buck, it's okay, I'm here, you're alright, you're safe** ", quietly repeating it like a mantra whilst Bucky wakes. He opens his eyes, wide and teary, the usual pale grey-blue now stormy with emotion, and stares into Steve's own blue eyes, searching them for security.

 

Steve quickly encircles Bucky in his arms, pressing his body tight against Steve's torso, and rubs Bucky's back up and down whilst taking deep breaths to encourage him to do the same, an imitation of the times when Steve would have an asthma attack and Bucky would do the same motions Steve is currently doing. It pains him to think about the parallel and about how much has changed, but he refocuses on helping Bucky.

 

The trembling of the smaller man's body gently ceases, and he slumps against Steve. " **Before you ask** ", Bucky's voice is quiet and scratchy from sleep, " **No, I don't want to talk about it, but thank you, Steve** ". Steve huffs an almost laugh, and murmurs " **S'alright Buck** ", but it comes out muffled from where his face is buried in Bucky's hair. He slowly entangles himself just enough to look Bucky in the eyes, and says " **You gonna be okay?** ". Bucky just nods, and leans back down onto the bed. Steve stands to leave, but is stopped by a hand around his wrist. " **Can you... Please stay, Stevie? I don't- I don't wanna be alone** " Bucky whispers, eyes pleading into Steve's. " **Of course, Buck, whatever you need** " Steve says decisively, slipping into the bed beside the brunet, and pulling the duvet up under their chins. They both lie there, listening to each others heartbeats, beating almost in time, until they slowly fall to sleep.

 

Steve wakes up to hot breath against his collarbone being the first thing he registers. He then feels a hand clutching at his hipbone, whilst the other cooler metal hand wraps firmly around his waist. Long legs are tangled between his own, and he fully awakens to realise that there is not one point on either men's bodies that are not connected. Steve sighs contently, thinking how lucky he was to wake up with the love of his life so close to him, and kisses the top of Bucky's head. Bucky stirs slightly, mumbling and pressing closer to Steve, if possible.

 

" **Punk** ", Bucky grumbles with a smile against Steve's shoulder.

 

" **Jerk** ", Steve replies with a grin.

 

  
_He wouldn't have it any other way_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo yeah some stuff
> 
> first time writing so pls be kind my poor soul cannot take it


End file.
